phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension
Read the full summary... Gallery Part 1 Tales from the Resistance.gif|An image of the beginning of the episode. Click on this image. Vlcsnap-2014-05-16-17h58m27s185.png|Russian version of the episode's title JrPeepeeAndChucky.png|A family portrait of the Flynn-Fletchers, along with Perry the Platyborg WorkingThoseArms.jpg|Candace working out her arms in her room BufordAsking.jpg|Buford asking if anyone has seen his missing shoe Vlcsnap-2014-05-16-17h59m13s136.png|The new and improved Platyborg Vlcsnap-2014-05-16-17h59m12s123.png|Phineas and Ferb impressed by Platyborg's new features Tales from the Resistance image.jpg SecretBunker.jpg|The boys noticing a secret bunker in their backyard 2ndLawrence.jpg|Lawrence explains that the bunker is filled with hidden sports equipment RecoveringSportEquipment.jpg|Lawrence showing the boys the sports equipment Vlcsnap-2014-05-16-17h59m59s77.png|Monogram appearing in Candace's mirror Vlcsnap-2014-05-16-18h00m00s91.png|Candace being told about the missing agents Carl in Candace's mirror.jpg|Monogram annoyed by Carl's presence Vlcsnap-2014-05-16-18h00m45s25.png PlayingSports.jpg ChihuahuaborgArrival.jpg|Pinky the Chihuahua (now known as Chihuahuaborg) arrives FightingChihuahuaborg.jpg|Platyborg fighting against Chihuahuaborg GiantAntRobot.jpg|Phineas and Ferb being threatened by a giant ant robot FacingCatBorg.jpg|Platyborg confronting Kittyborg FightingDogborg.jpg|Platyborg fighting against Dogborg PandaborgArrival.jpg|Platyborg is tasered by Pandaborg CrashingTheInsectBots.jpg|Isabella attempting to crash the two giant insect robots Vlcsnap-2014-05-16-18h01m21s136.png|Phineas and Ferb running from the crashing giant ant-robot CrashingIntoATree.jpg|The flying ant robot about to crash into a tree Vlcsnap-2014-05-16-18h01m35s11.png|Phineas, Ferb, and Candace following the aftermath of the giant insect robots' attack Tales From The Resistance - Phineas, Ferb, and Candace from the 2nd dimension.gif|Phineas telling Candace that Perry has been kidnapped Monogram On Candace's Phone.jpg|Candace informing Monogram about Perry's kidnapping VisitingPrison.jpg|Candace attempting to visit Doofenshmirtz in prison DoofInJail.jpg|Doofenshmirtz in jail with his Choo-Choo DemandingCandace.jpg|Candace demanding to know who is responsible for Perry's kidnapping DoofHint.jpg|Doofenshmirtz hinting that a certain family member of his had done the deed WonderingCandace.jpg|Candace wondering if Vanessa is responsible for Platyborg's kidnapping DoofRebuttal.jpg|An annoyed Doof telling Candace that Vanessa has nothing to do with Platyborg's kidnapping DoofConfession.jpg|Doofenshmritz confessing that his ex-wife Charlene is the one responsible for Platyborg's kidnapping Doof'sPictureOfCharlene.jpg|Doofenshmirtz's picture of Charlene in his cell Playing Sports GolfClubs.jpg SportsEquipment.jpg BaljeetHelmet.jpg RandomSports3.jpg Katietriangle.jpg BaseballCap.jpg RandomSports1.jpg RandomSports4.jpg RandomSports2.jpg RandomSports5.jpg PlayingLacrosse.jpg BangingTheGong.jpg Part 2 PlatyborgCaptured.jpg|Platyborg is captured PlatyborgCaptured2.jpg|Several Animalborgs hauling Platyborg away Dogborg.jpg|Dogborg sensing something wrong ResistanceVsAnimalborgs.jpg|The Resistance arriving to rescue Platyborg Chihuahuaborg.jpg|Isabella is horrified to see that Pinky is now a ruthless cyborg 2nd dimension phineas and isabella.jpg|Isabella is unhappy that Pinky won't answer to her FreeingPlatyborg.jpg|A freed Platyborg flies away with Phineas DoofInInterrogationRoom.jpg|Doofenshmirtz being held for interrogation CandaceInterrogatingDoof.jpg|Candace preparing to interrogate Doofenshmirtz ThreateningDoof.jpg|Candace threatening to take Doof's toy train away if he won't help her catch Charlene DoofInA Dolly.jpg|Candace preparing to get to Charlene's penthouse, taking a restrained Doofenshmirtz with her Charlene's No Longer Married To Doofenshmirtz Penthouse.jpg|Charlene's Penthouse EnteringCharlene'sPenthouse.jpg|Doof leading Candace, Phineas, and Platyborg inside Charlene's penthouse Answer to the question 'Is Vanessa-2 in Tales from the Resistance'.jpg Fingernails.jpg Charlene'sOffice.jpg CandaceArriving.jpg|Candace arriving to question Charlene Doof and Charlene inside the Charlene's No Longer Married To Doofenshmirtz Penthouse.jpg|Charlene confessing that she and Doof were never really divorced AminalBorgTrap.jpg|The Animal-Borgs trapping Candace, Phineas, and Platyborg FerbBorg.jpg|Ferb has been captured and turned into a cyborg, much to his siblings' horror LockedUp.jpg|Candace, Phineas, and Platyborg locked up FakeCyborg.jpg|Ferb releases his siblings and Platyborg, revealing that he actually pretended to be a cyborg AntClimbing.jpg|The Resistance using the remaining ant robot to climb up to Charlene's penthouse SpecializedFedoras.jpg|The Resistance holding up speicalized fedora hats that will free the agents from their evil programming PinkyReunited.jpg|Isabella and Pinky reunited again FreeingCatborg.jpg|Holly and Gretchen freeing Kittyborg of his evil programming BoStaffFight.jpg|Charlene and Candace in a bo staff fight VanessaInterupting.jpg|Vanessa demanding everyone to stop fighting VanessaShoving.jpg VanessaArrival.jpg|Vanessa convincing Candace to let her have a moment with her family 2ndDimensionDoofenshmirtzFamily.jpg|2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz family MakingARunForIt.jpg|Vanessa telling her parents to make a run for it DoofenshmirtzFamilyEscape.jpg|The Doofenshmirtz family and Pandaborg escape in a hover car Vanessa in Tales from the Resistance.jpg|Vanessa introducing her boyfriend Tony Marzulo to her family as they escape from the Resistance AngryCandace.jpg|Candace is furious that the Doofenshmirtz family have escaped OWCAReunion.jpg|A welcome reunion for all returned OWCA agents CandaceSpeech.jpg|Candace addressing to the agents ReturnedAgents.jpg|Several agents back on duty in the O.W.C.A. Vlcsnap-2014-05-16-18h04m11s35.png GymBar.jpg|Candace spotting Jeremy on the gym bar Vlcsnap-2014-05-16-18h06m05s154.png|Candace and Jeremy together on the gym bar All the Convoluted Reasons We Pretend to be Divorced DoofDuo.jpg ExplainingTheirFakeDivorce.jpg TaxRecords.jpg CouponMail.jpg YardSales.jpg SeparateBathrooms.jpg SeparateBeds.jpg TelescopeSighting.jpg RestaurantConflict.jpg TravelingConflict.jpg DoofKiss.jpg SeparateVacations.jpg LoveCouch.jpg All the Convoluted Reasons We Pretend to be Divorced.png|The evil Doofenshmirtz couple To return to the " " episode summary, click here. }} Category:Episode galleries